My Desiring Boy
by chokimlatte15
Summary: Updated! "Aku hanya membutuhkan penjelasan."/"Ketika kau membersihakn kamarku, ajaklah maid baru itu."/"Tuan muda yesung tidak ada di rumah." KyuSung, YeWon
1. Prolog

Title : My Desiring Boy

Pairing : KyuSung

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung (yang lainnya menyusul)

A/n : Saya adalah author baru di dunia per-ff-an. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika ff ini kurang memuaskan. Saya masih harus banyak belajar. Mohon bantuannya ^^

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

**Namja manis **itu berlari, mencoba menghindar dari kejaran **hyung**-nya –yang kini bagai jelmaan setan– itu, di rumah yang begitu pengap dan kurang penerangan.

Terlihat jelas bahwa namja manis itu ketakutan. Air mata sudah mulai membuat jalan di pipi **chubby **miliknya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari sangat kencang. Namun sayang, luka di kaki jenjangnya masih belum sembuh benar.

Hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu, malah mempersulitnya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, namja manis itu terjatuh. Kakinya tidak bisa lagi menuruti permintaan otaknya yang memintanya untuk terus berlari.

Tidak butuh lama bagi namja itu –**hyung**-nya– untuk mengejar namja manis tersebut. Kelewat mudah malah mengingat bahwa fisik namja manis itu sangat lemah. Hyung-nya menatap tubuh namja yang jatuh di lantai dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua sudut bibir hyung-nya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ah, apa tadi aku bilang senyuman? Biar aku mengoreksinya, lebih tepatnya sebuah **smirk **yang terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Mau mencoba menjadi pembangkang, Yesung-ah?" tanya namja jelmaan iblis tersebut kepada dongsaeng manisnya –Yesung– dengan nada suara yang kelewat dingin.

"Kyu **hyung**..." ucap Yesung lirih. Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi chubby itu.

Namja manis itu menatap hyungnya –Kyuhyun– dengan pandangan memelas. Kyuhyun tertawa setan, lalu jongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yesung.

"Kau minta dihukum, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk yang semakin terlihat jelas. Dielusnya pipi chubby yang biasanya menjadi landasan bagi bibir tebalnya itu.

"A-aniyo, hyung. Jebal..." ucap Yesung dengan pandangan memohon.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu bukan, dongsaeng-ah..." Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Yesung, menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Anak yang nakal harus dihukum." kata Kyuhyun, masih dengan seringai **evil **yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"A-aku lelah, hyung." kata Yesung terbata.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kyuhyun berteriak di muka Yesung. Di cengkram-nya dagu Yesung dengan kuat, membuat Yesung meringis kesakitan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air mata Yesung keluar lagi.

Kilatan amarah terlihat di mata Kyuhyun, terlihat dengan jelas.

"Seorang **dongsaeng** harus selalu menuruti **hyung**-nya. Kau mengerti?" kata Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Katakan jika kau mengerti!" bentak Kyuhyun pada dongsaeng manisnya itu. Cengkramannya pada dagu Yesung pun semakin menguat.

Tubuh mungil Yesung bergetar ketakutan, sebelum akhirnya bibir tipis itu mengucapkan,

"N-ne, arraso, **hyung**." kata Yesung yang disambut oleh smirk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Ini masih prolog. Saya akan melihat dahulu apakah banyak yang menginginkan ff ini atau tidak. Saya juga membutuhkan banyak masukan, jadi... RnR, please?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Past

Title : My Desiring Boy

Pairing : KyuSung

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae (yang lainnya menyusul)

A/n : Saya sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang sudah mau me-**review **ff abal saya. Akhirnya saya tahu bagaimana bahagianya author ketika hasil karnya-nya di review xD. Jika prolog kemarin kurang memuaskan, saya minta maaf ya. Hehehe... semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik. ^^ Dan juga jangan berharap banyak untuk Donghae, karena disini Donghae... ah sudahlah, baca saja sendiri. Kkkk~

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, lagi-lagi **smirk **itu tercipta di wajah tampan Kyuhyn. Dilihatnya adik laki-lakinya. Begitu **menggiurkan**. Oh, tidak sabar rasanya untuk segera 'mencicipi' makhluk manis itu.

Hanya dengan melihat namja manis – Yesung – itu saja, celana Kyuhyun sudah terasa begitu sempit. Apalagi di tambah dengan melihat posisi Yesung yang begitu... Kau tidak perlu menerka-nerkanya, aku akan mendeskripsikannya untukmu.

Setelah pertengkaran **kecil **tadi, Kyuhyun segera menyeret **dongsaeng**-nya ke kamarnya. Dan tadaa! Disinilah mereka sekarang.

Dengan Yesung yang sudah dalam keadaan naked, ditambah fakta bahwa tangannya terikat ke ranjang, membuatnya – Yesung – terlihat sangat sexy. "Untuk kali ini, **hyung **tidak akan menghukummu." kata Kyuhyun enteng.

Namun perkataan Kyuhyun tadi sama sekali tidak membuat Yesung tenang. Bagaimana Yesung bisa tenang? Degan smirk Kyuhyun, tangan yang diikat, tatapan Kyuhyun, dan hal lain yang membuatnya gelisah? Baiklah, Kyuhyun memang sering melakukan 'itu' kepada Yesung, namun itu bukan berarti Yesung dapat terbiasa dengannya.

**Liquid **bening itu masih saja mengalir dari **onyx **sipit-nya. Onyx itu seolah memohon pada caramel **hyung**-nya agar berhenti. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan **namdongsaeng**-nya itu pun tertawa renyah, seraya menggeleng.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya, **dongsaeng**-ah." kata Kyuhyun.

Tubuh mungil Yesung bergetar. Ketakutan benar-benar mendominasi hatinya.

Kyuhyun – untuk yang kesekian kalinya – mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang, membuka kancing kemeja-nya. Melemparkan kemeja tersebut ke sembarang arah, dan menindih tubuh mungil Yesung di ranjang.

"H-hyungg..."kata Yesung lirih.

"Hmmm?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jarinya menari di dada Yesung, memainkan kedua nipple Yesung dengan begitu lihai. Sementara bibir tebalnya asyik membuat **kissmark** di leher jenjang Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik nipple Yesung sedikit kasar, menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari namja yang ada di bawahnya tersebut. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, liquid itu kembali mengalir.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis, **baby**?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya membiarkan liquid itu mengalir di pipi halusnya.

"**Uljimma**..." kata Kyuhyun seraya menyingkirkan surai Yesung yang sedikit menutupi dahinya.

Baru saja Yesung merasakan kehangatan itu, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir **dongsaeng**-nya yang terasa begitu manis itu. Dan Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Dia sadar dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Yesung hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat tanda di leher, dada, paha dan perut ratanya. Setelah cukup puas memberi tanda di tubuh mungil **dongsaeng-**nya. Kyuhyun pun melepas sisa benang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar naked seperti Yesung.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Yesung dengan kasar, mengajak lidah Yesung untuk bertarung. Yesung tidak punya banyak pilihan, dia pun mengikuti permainan kasar Kyuhyun. Toh, Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukannya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Yesung pada ciuman panjangnya. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai turun ke bawah. Membelai paha dalam Yesung perlahan, membuat Yesung menggelinjang geli.

Keperluan pasokan udara membuat mereka harus menghentikan ciuman panas itu. Kyuhyun pun turun ke bagian selatan tubuh namja yang selalu meningkatkan gairahnya itu. Disentuhnya pinggang ramping Yesung, mengelus pinggang ramping tersebut.

Kemudian jemari Kyuhyun turun ke paha Yesung, mencengkramnya kuat. Kyuhyun membuka kaki Yesung lebar. Kyuhyun melihat hole pink Yesung yang... oh! Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengungkapkannya. Kyuhyun menjilat hole Yesung yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu, menghasilkan desahan dari bibir cherry **dongsaeng**-nya.

"Oooouuuhhh... Hyunghhh... Ahhhh..." desahan Yesung terdengar sangat indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menjilat hole Yesung lagi, membuat hole Yesung basah karena saliva-nya sendiri.

Setelah puas menjilat hole **dongsaeng**-nya, Kyuhyun pun menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Yesung. "Ahhh... Ohhh... Hyunggghhhh..." desah Yesung tidak karuan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan ketika melihat dongsaengnya sudah terbawa permainannya. Kyuhyun pun mulai memijat junior Yesung perlahan. "Ohhh...Kyuhhh... Hyungghhhh..." desahan Yesung semakin menjadi.

"Janganhhh... ohh... menggodaku... ahhhh..." kata Yesung di sela-sela desahannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu pun menarik salah satu nipple Yesung kasar. "Akh!" teriak Yesung kesakitan.

"Kau tahu kan jika **dongsaeng** itu tidak boleh memerintah **hyung**-nya?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

Yesung meringis kesakitan, lalu mengangguk patuh. "N-ne, mianhae **hyung**." kata Yesung patuh. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Yesung lembut.

Namun lagi-lagi kelembutan dari Kyuhyun tidak berlangsung lama. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung mengocok kejantanan Yesung, bermaksud untuk membuat Yesung terangsang. Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun terus mengocok kejantanan Yesung brutal hingga dirasanya junior namja manis itu mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Ooooh... Kyuhhh... H-hyungghhhhh!" Yesung memekik kecil ketika mencapai orgasme pertamannya pada kegiatan itu. Tubuh mungil itu pun melemas.

Nafas Yesung terdengar memburu, menjadi irama yang sangat indah di telinga Kyuhyun.

Namun belum sempat Yesung mengembalikan sedikit energi-nya, Kyuhyun sudah melebarkan kaki jenjang Yesung. Dan langsung mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk ke hole Yesung yang sudah terlihat bekedut seolah ingin ditembus oleh junior Kyuhyun.

"AAAAKKKHHHH!" teriakan Yesung memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Yesung tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang begitu besar. Begitu sakit, perih, dan panas sekaligus. Namun Yesung tidak bisa memungkiri rasanya juga memabukkan.

Kyuhyun menggenjot junior-nya tanpa membiarkan Yesung terbiasa dengan junior-nya. "Oooohh... tight... yeshhh... Ouuhhh..." Kyuhyun meracau tidak jelas. Hole Yesung selalu terasa memabukkan.

Air mata Yesung kembali mengalir. Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan juniornya tanpa ampun dan tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit Yesung sama sekali.

"Sempithh... Ohhh..." Kyuhyun meracau penuh kenikmatan. "Hyunghhh... ohh..." Yesung pun mulai merasakan kenikmatan dalam permainan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh... hyungghhhh... Oooohh.. uhhh..." racau Yesung kenikmatan.

"Sebut namaku, **baby**." pinta – perintah – Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh... hyung! Ohhhhh... Ahh... Faster..." pinta Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mempercepat gerakannnya di hole Yesung. Hole Yesung yang sangat sempit seolah memeluk kejantanannya.

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan juniornya liar, hingga... "AH!" teriak Yesung keras.

"Got it," kata Kyuhyun. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan titik terdalam Yesung. Membuat namja di bawahnya semakin mendesah antara kenikmatan dan juga kesengsaraan.

Kyuhyun menghantam prostat Yesung dengan keras. Memberi mereka berdua kenikmatan tiada tara. Desahan Yesung semakin menjadi saat kejantanan Kyuhyun terus saja menusuk titik terdalamnya tanpa ampun.

Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh kekar Kyuhyun dan tubuh mungil Yesung. Suara decitan ranjang mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Pendingin ruangan tidak lagi terasa karena kegiatan mereka yang begitu panas.

Junior namja manis itu – Yesung – mulai berkedut-kedut lagi sebelum akhirnya Yesung mendesah panjang mengiringi orgasme keduanya. Dan hanya perlu sekitar dua kali tusukan lagi hingga Kyuhyun pun mencapai orgasme-nya, menyemburkan cairannya di hole Yesung, dan masuk dalam ke tubuh mungil **dongsaeng**nya.

Kyuhyun pun melepas ikatan yang sedari tadi mengikat kedua tangan mungil Yesung. Dibelainya pipi halus namja yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan itu. "Saranghae..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun mencium kening Yesung cukup lama.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun pun ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Yesung sebelum kemudian Kyuhyunitu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya, sinar matahari terasa berlomba-lomba memasuki pengelihatannya. Yesung memerlukan beberapa saat untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya yang masuk ke retina-nya. Onyx itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tersebut.

Namja manis itu juga membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga dia menyadari dia terbaring di kasur, dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Sudah terlampau **sering** dia bangun dengan keadaan seperti ini sejak –.

Kriet...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan –Kyuhyun– yang membawa nampan dengan makanan di atasnya.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke **dongsaeng** manisnya itu. Meletakkan nampan tersebut di kasur.

Yesung melihat nampan itu sekilas. Terlihat roti dengan selai kacang yang terlihat menggiurkan, susu vanilla segar dan juga sebuah apel yang ranum. Kyuhyun memegang dagu Yesung, mengalihkan pandangan namja manis itu ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung **singkat**, tanpa penolakanpun Yesung hanya bisa menyerahkan bibir cherry menggiurkannya.

Ciuman itu hanya lumatan singkat. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu, mengakhirinya dengan senyuman hangat. "Pagi, **baby**." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Baik, **hyung**." kata Yesung singkat, seraya membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. "Makanlah dulu makananmu, **baby**. Setelah itu bersihkan dirimu. **Hyung **pergi dulu. **Hyung **janji akan kembali sebelum makan siang, okay?" tanya Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung, lalu mengecup kening Yesung lembut.

"Saranghae, baby." kata Kyuhyun. "Nado, hyung." balas Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Yesung singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya tersenyum pahit. Sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh maid pun sama sekali tidak menimbulkan selera makannya. Tanpa terasa, liquid bening itu kembali menetes dari onyx indahnya.

Yesung kembali menghela napasnya. Mengingat masa lalunya dengan **hyung **yang dicintainya itu, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

Dulu –sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu– Yesung dan Kyuhyun serta kedua orang tua mereka hidup dengan harmonis, seperti keluarga lainnya. Kyuhyun pun melindungi Yesung dengan baik, selayaknya perlindungan kakak pada adiknya.

Namun, semakin lama perlindungan Kyuhyun semakin berlebihan. Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Yesung dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lainnya. Jika Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar di titik **overprotective**, Yesung bahkan tidak diizinkan keluar tanpa penjagaan Kyuhyun.

Yesung bukannya tidak menyukai perhatian Kyuhyun padanya, Yesung malah menyukai segala perhatian Kyuhyun. Walapun memang, itu membuat Yesung tidak mempunyai banyak teman –karena semua orang harus dinilai dulu oleh Kyuhyun untuk menjadi teman Yesung– namun, entah mengapa Yesung menyukainya.

Sampai ada suatu saat dimana Kyuhyun menyadari dan mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yesung. Awalnya, tentu saja Yesung menganggap **hyung**-nya itu mengungkapkan rasa cinta sebagai seorang kakak –atau mungkin juga sebagai candaan ringan– namun Kyuhyun tampak sedih ketika **dongsaeng**-nya mengatakan hal itu.

Saat itulah Yesung sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memang mencintainya. Dan –walaupun pada awalnya Yesung mencoa untuk menyangkalnya– Yesung juga mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Mengingat mereka adalah saudara sedarah, ditambah lagi fakta bahwa mereka terikat dalam hubungan yang bisa dibilang terlampau jauh, tentu saja orang tua mereka menolak mentah-mentah hubungan mereka dan berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka.

Entah sudah berapa cara yang dilakukan orang tua mereka untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun harus kehilangan banyak hal seperti teman-teman mereka, dikucilkannya mereka dari pergaulan. Bahkan Yesung harus kehilangan kekasihnya –KangIn– untuk Kyuhyun.

Namun, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak semudah itu untuk dipisahkan.

Mereka memilih untuk angkat kaki dari rumah orang tua mereka, meninggalkan Seoul –tempat asal mereka– dan pergi untuk membangun hidup baru di Mokpo dengan dibantu oleh **Donghae**, sahabat Kyuhyun yang berada di Mokpo.

Saat Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke mokpo, saat itulah Yesung sadar – baru menaydari – bahwa mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Yesung pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri semuanya, namun Kyuhyun berkata bahwa semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama.

Niat Yesung untuk mengakhiri hubungan percintaan sedarah ini makin menipis karena sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah total setelah kepindahan mereka ke Mokpo.

Kyuhyun meminta Donghae untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Yesung. Donghae pun selalu diminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Yesung selama dia tidak ada, atau jika Yesung harus pergi ke luar dari rumah megah mereka. Pergaulan Yesung di Mokpo sangat dibatasi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kemampuan finansial mereka – yang entah dengan cara apa – meningkat drastis. Sehingga Kyuhyun dapat menyewa **body guard** jika dia atau Donghae tidak bisa menjaga Yesung.

Selain itu, perlakuan Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang dulunya kelewat lembut, kini menjadi cukup kasar.

Kyuhyun memang bersikap sangat lembut dan menuruti apapun yang Yesung inginkan dalam kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Kyuhyun pun sangat marah jika ada yang berani melukai Yesung barang sekecil apapun.

Namun, Kyuhyun sendiri sering melakukan hal 'itu' secara paksa dan kasar kepada Yesung. Yesung pun terkadang tidak tahan atas sikap **hyung**-nya tersebut. Maksudku, terkadang Kyuhyun bahkan menginginkan hal itu berkali kali dalam sehari. Apakah kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang Yesung rasakan?

Di samping fakta bahwa Kyuhyun terus menyakiti Yesung, namun Yesung sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona kakak kandungnya sendiri. Yesung bahkan tidak peduli seberapa kalipun Kyuhyun menyakitinya, Yesung tetap bisa menahannya. Itu semua karena satu kata yang membutakan mata Yesung.

Satu kata dengan beribu makna...

Satu kata fatamorgana...

Satu kata yang terasa kandang terasa begitu nyata...

Atau terkadang terasa ilusi semata...

Satu kata...

Yang kita sebut...

Cinta.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Huaaah~! Saya tahu ff ini makin absurd dari chapter ke chapter. Saya rasanya juga tidak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Dan untuk part NC, saya rasa juga tidak dapet feel-nya dan tidak hot sama sekali. Saya tahu ff ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya T.T. Sebelumnya saya sangat ingin berterima kasih pada readers yang mau me-review ff abal saya.

**Special Thanks For :**

**mimuma, vanny, Merry Babo, Little Dangko, yesungismine, haniputputrii, mitha3424, lisafebrina325, yesunghyunggue90, dinafly3424, han yong neul, song eun mi, himchantik, aKyuCloud, nin nina, kim shion, Aquila3424, ermagyu, Kim Raerin, miszshanty05, Kim Eun Sob, SparQClouds, Jung Min Young, Yesung Wife Momo, srelf567, , evilcloud, won**

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah ini incest.. ya, ini incest ^^v. entah apa yang memasuki otak saya bisa nulis beginian. Sekali lagi terima kasih , apakah ff ini masih perlu dilanjutkan? Mohon review-nya ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : The Other Side

Title : My Desiring Boy

Pairing : KyuSung

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Hyoyeon

Rate : T (untuk saat ini)

A/n : Sepertinya chapter 1 kemarin kurang memuaskan, ya? Saya berusaha lebih keras untuk chapter ke-2 ini. Dan jika kemarin ada nama yang belum tercantum atau typo, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Anyway, terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah mau me-review ff saya ^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu seolah menarik Yesung keluar dari kenangan akan masa lalunya. Yesung menghela napas kecil lalu menatap pintu. Tanpa harus diberi tahu pun, namja manis itu sudah tahu bahwa yang mengetok pintu tadi adalah Donghae dan seorang maid.

"Masuk," suara baritone lembut Yesung memberi izin.

Dan benar saja, seorang namja tampan –DongHae– dan juga seorang maid masuk ke dalam kamar bergaya Eropa tersebut. Maid yang sudah berumur sekitar kepala lima itu membawa baju handuk berwarna baby blue dan juga kemeja pastel kualitas terbaik.

"Mengapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu, Yesung-ah?" Donghae bertanya lembut ketika melihat makanan Yesung belum tersentuh sama sekali. Yesung hanya membalas perkataan Donghae dengan senyuman. "Aku tidak lapar, Donghae-ah."

"Kau tidak menyukai makananmu? Ingin memakan yang lain atau-,"

"Tidak perlu." potong Yesung cepat. "Aku akan memakannya," kata Yesung sambil mengingit rotinya dan meminum beberapa teguk susu vanilla tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menaruh kemeja dan baju handukmu disitu." putus Donghae sambil menunjuk meja di dekat kamar mandi.

Yesung tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih," yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Yesung-ah." kata Donghae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung. Donghae dan maid yang memang sudah melaksanakan tugasnya itu pun keluar dari kamar tersebut.

*Donghae's Pov*

Sudah sekitar tiga –atau empat– tahun aku hidup seatap dengan Kyuhyun dan si manis Yesung. Cukup lama, memang. Namun bukan berarti aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan wajah manisnya, tingkah imutnya dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Kau pikir aku sebaik itu? Mau susah susah mencari pekerjaan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun di perusahaan ternama? Baiklah, mungkin Kyuhyun adalah si **genius **yang bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus dengan mudah. Namun, dia tentu tidak bisa mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanku saat dia baru sampai di Mokpo.

Dan apakah kau pikir aku juga sebaik itu, mau menjadi 'pelayan' sejati mereka?

Saat dia –KyuHyun– meminta bantuanku untuk menyusun hidup baru di Mokpo, aku bahkan akan membantunya, namun untuk kembali ke Seoul, meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuanya dan mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya dengan **dongsaeng**-nya.

Namun niatku tersebut terhenti ketika melihat Yesung. Hal pertama yang kurasakan saat melihat namja manis itu adalah aku-sudah-lupa-caranya-bernafas. Aku menyukai segala yang ada dalam dirinya. Itu saat pertama dimana aku merasa aku harus tampil memukau di depan seseorang, dan selalu ingin membuatnya nyaman.

Dan hal pertama yang aku pikirkan adalah aku mencintainya dan aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Karena itulah aku membantu hidup baru mereka di Mokpo.

Apakah kalian berpikir aku bodoh? Maksudku, membiarkan orang yang aku cintai menghabiskan hidup dengan sahabatku sendiri, dan aku harus tinggal seatap dengan mereka. Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin berharap lebih. Dengan melihat senyumnya, dan melihat dia bahagia, hatiku selalu terasa hangat.

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yesung, namun aku masih belum bisa berhenti mengagumi dan mencintainya.

*End Donghae's Pov*

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya selembar handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya belum kering sempurna, masih terlihat beberapa tetes air menelusuri tubuh putih mulus itu. Ditambah dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang masih basah dan berantakan.

Oh, jika **hyung**-nya melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu, mungkin beberapa menit dari sekarang mereka sudah berakhir di ranjang.

Yesung –namja manis itu– melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi. Pasti beberapa maid sudah membersihkannya selama dia mandi.

Yesung mengambil kemeja berwarna pastel dan celana coklat yang telah disiapkan untuknya dan langsung memakainya. Tepat saat dia selesai memakai bajunya, terdengar ketukan beberapa kali di pintu kamarnya.

"Donghae," ucap si pengetuk memberi tahu Yesung.

"Masuk saja, Donghae-ah." kata Yesung sedikit berteriak.

Dan seketika itu pun pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae. Onyx Yesung langsung bertemu dengan obsidian Donghae.

Lewat tatapan matanya, Yesung seolah beratanya tentang apa yang terjadi. "Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku. Dia berkata dia akan pulang lebih cepat," kata Donghae.

"Seberapa cepat?" tanya sang namja manis. "Ummm... nampaknya mobilnya sudah memasuki rumah ini." jawab si tampan membuat **onyx **sipit itu membulat sempurna.

Tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang masih mendera bagian bawahnya, Yesung segera ke bawah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan walaupun Kyuhyun sering melakukan hal 'itu' dengan kasar, namun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari Kyuhyun adalah namja yang lembut. Dan Yesung pun sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat Yesung sangat merindukan Kyuhyun walaupun hanya berpisah sebentar saja.

Back to story. Kaki jenjang Yesung pun menyentuh lantai ruang tengah. **Onyx**-nya langsung menangkap bayangan namja yang sangat dicintainya, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa. Senyum pun terkembang di bibir tipis itu.

"**Hyung**..." panggil Yesung pelan. Sebuah senyum pun juga terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun ketika **caramel **namja itu melihat **dongsaeng **tercintanya. "**Baby**, sini." panggil Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pahanya pelan.

Yesung pun menghampiri namja jangkung itu. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun langsung membenamkan jemari panjangnya di surai hitam legam milik Yesung.

Sementara salah satu tangannya yang lain memegang dagu **dongsaeng **manisnya lembut, menuntun wajah manis Yesung untuk menatap wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah Yesung ke wajahnya, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berada di surai Yesung mulai turun ke tengkuk Yesung, mendorong pelan tengkuk Yesung sehingga bibir tipis Yesung bertemu dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati pun melumat bibir cherry Yesung.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pangutan mereka karena faktor kebutuhan oksigen.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil melihat dada Yesung yang naik turun, menghirup oksigen dengan borosnya. 'Aku akan melakukan lebih nanti', putus Kyuhyun.

"**Baby**..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Yesung sembari melihat tanda-tanda dari kegiatan mereka semalam yang belum terhapus. "Ne, **hyung**?" tanya Yesung. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, **baby**." kata Kyuhyun, menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Yesung.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Yesung. "Entahlah. Taman hiburan?" tawar Kyuhyun membuat Yesung memandangnya aneh. Selama beberapa tahun mereka tinggal di Mokpo, frekuensi mereka ke tamab hiburan bisa saja dihitung jari.

Kyuhyun sangat jarang mengajak Yesung ke taman hiburan. Mungkin mereka hanya ke taman, ke restaurant, atau ke hotel berbintang jika Kyuhyun sudah bosan melakukan hal itu di kamarnya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu, **baby**?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "A-ani,** hyung**. Aku hanya heran. **Hyung **'kan jarang mengajakku ke taman hiburan." jelas Yesung. "Yeah, sedikit variasi kan tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Aku mau, **hyung**. Mau sekali malah." kata Yesung bersemangat. Kyuhyun tertawa. Diciumnya pipi Yesung lembut. "Baiklah, kajja!" kata Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

Kyuhyun pun menautkan jari-jarinya di jemari mungil Yesung, membuat rona merah tipis terlihat di pipi **chubby **Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun pun menarik namja manis itu kelar dari rumah mewah mereka.

Sementara itu, dari lantai dua terlihat sepasang obisidan memandang mereka dengan pandangan... –entahlah– terluka, mungkin? Ya, **obsidian **itu menampakkan luka, luka yang sangat dalam. 'Yesung-ah... apakah aku salah karena aku mencintaimu?'

Dan tanpa diduga setetes liquid mengalir dari **obsidian **itu, obsidian milik Donghae.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun begitu menikmati waktu mereka di taman hiburan. Mereka sudah bermain beberapa wahana, kebanyakan wahana yang mereka naiki adalah wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Sebenarnya, Yesung sangat membenci wahana-wahana tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak punya kesukaan yang begitu khusu terhadap wahana pemacu adrenalin.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun meminta –memaksa– Yesung untuk menaiki wahana-wahana tersebut bersamanya agar Yesung yang ketkautan dan otomatis berlindung padanya. Dan bukankah sebuah kesempatan emas untuk merasakan pelukan Yesung?

Kini, nampaknya sang **hyung **tengah meminta **dongsaeng**-nya untuk memasuki suatu wahana yang memacu adrenalin lagi.

"Ayolah, **baby**... kita naik jet coaster, ne?" pinta Kyuhyun yang untuk yang kesekian kalinya dibalas gelengan tegas oleh Yesung. "Aniyo, **hyung**. Kita sudah naik wahana itu tiga kali dan tiga kali pula jantungku hampir copot karenanya." keluh Yesung.

"Arra.. Baiklah, bagaimana jika ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wahana dengan nama flying swinger di peta wahana tersebut. Dan Yesung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Wahana itu akan membuatku mual, **hyung**."

"Haunted house?" tawar Kyuhyun. "Ani, **hyung**. Aku takut." kata Yesung sambil mem-poutkan bibir cherry-nya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Lalu, kau mau apa, **baby**?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau wahana yang tidak memacu adrenalin dan yang menakutkan hyung. Atau..." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya seolah meminta Yesung untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku lapar, **hyung**! Kita makan dulu, ya?"pinta Yesung dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Kyuhyun pun terkekeh kecil. "Yak! **Baby**, jangan memasang wajah imutmu seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak tega. Baiklah, kita makan dulu." putus Kyuhyun yang disambut teriakan senang oleh Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun bergandengan tangan, kemudian berjalan menuju cafe yang menjadi langganan mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju cafe langganan mereka, tiba-tiba seorang namja yang berjalan dengan cukup cepat dan sibuk dengan gadget-nya bertabrakan dengan tubuh mungil Yesung.

"Aww.." keluh Yesung saat tubuh mungilnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Hampir saja dia jatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat-cepat menahan tubuhnya. "Ah, mianhamnida. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu seraya segara minta maaf pada Yesung.

Ketika Yesung sudah berhasil menstabilkan posisi tubuhnya, Yesung mendongak untuk melihat namja yang telah menabraknya hingga **onyx **dan **obsidian **mereka bertemu."Oh, ne, gwenchana. Ini juga salahku." kata Yesung.

Sekilas mata Yesung menatap ke bawah dan menemukan iPhone putih tergeletak disana. Yesung cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah milik namja yang menabraknya tadi. Yesung pun memungutnya. "Tuan, apakah ini milik anda?" tanya Yesung pada namja tersebut.

Sementara namja yang menabraknya tadi masih mematung. Memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, membuat Yesung menjadi salah tingkah juga.

"Tuan?" tanya Yesung lagi, kali ini dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan namja itu. "A-ah. Ne?" Tanya namja itu. "Apakah ini milik anda?" ulang Yesung seraya menyodorkan iPhone putih itu lagi.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida." kata namja itu lalu mengambil iPhone miliknya. Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah akan hal itu pun langsung menarik Yesung melalui namja itu, meninggalkan namja itu sendiri.

Sementara Siwon –namja yang tadi menabrak Yesung– masih sibuk dengan aksi kagumnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang untuk alasan yang dia tidak mengerti. Oh, Choi Siwon! Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, eoh?

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Siwon untuk lepas dari sesi melamunnya. Dan teriakan frustasi adalah hal yang pertama dia lakukan setelah selesai melamun. "Akh! Sial! Mengapa aku tidak bertanya namanya tadi?" keluh Siwon.

Namun belum sempat Siwon meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba iPhone putih miliknya bergetar, menandakan telepon masuk. Diterimanya panggilan itu. "Yeoboseyo?" ucap Siwon.

"YAK! Choi Kuda! Dimana kau sekarang, eoh? Kau tidak tahu aku hampir mati menunggumu disini!" teriak suara di sebrang hingga Siwon harus menjauhkan iPhone-nya dari telinganya. "Ya, Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak perlu berbicara sekencang itu juga. Aku bisa tuli." kata Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Sudah cepat kesini!" balas suara di seberang. "Aku-" namun belum sempat Siwon sempat mengatakan apapun, panggilan itu sudah diputuskan sepihak oleh Eunhyuk, lawan bicaranya.

"Aish, dasar tidak sopan." gerutu Siwon.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

"Satu lasagna, satu bolognese spaghetti, satu diet coke dan juga satu lemon tea. Itu saja." kata Kyuhyun seraya mengembalikan buku menu pada waitress cafe tersebut. Waitress itu pun mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun, mengambil menu dan berlalu pergi dengan sebelumnya telah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Sepeninggal waitress tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke Yesung. "**Baby**, namja tadi sungguh menyebalkan." kata Kyuhyun seraya mengenggam kedua tangan Yesung.

"Namja yang – ya ampun! **Hyung**, kami bahkan hanya bertabrakan." kata Yesung. "Yah, pokoknya aku tidak suka." putus Kyuhyun tegas. Yesung menghela napas kecil. Tidak ingin berdebat. Berdebatpun tidak ada gunanya. Malah akibatnya dia pasti jadi akan berakhir kelelahan di ranjang.

"Kau tidak boleh berpaling pada namja lain, **baby**. Arraseo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Yesung, dan mengecup hidung Yesung singkat. Yang segera disambut oleh blushing Yesung.

"**Hyung**..." rajuk Yesung. Kyuhyun pun terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan manis **dongsaeng**-nya tersebut.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Siwon masuk ke cafe elite tersebut lewat pintu belakang dengan santai. Orang yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh **obsidian**-nya di ruangan itu adalah Hyoyeon –asisten pribadi Eunhyuk–, berhubung ruangan tersebut memang ruang kerja Eunhyuk sebagai manager cafe tersebut.

"Hyoyeon-ah." panggil Siwon. "Ah, Siwon-ssi." kata Hyoyeon sedikit kaget, nampaknya yeoja blonde itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Siwon. "Hey, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seformal itu?" kata Siwon, sedikit risih.

"N-ne, mianhamnida, Siwon-ah." kata Hyoyeon. "Dimana Eunhyuk?" tanya Siwon. Baru saja Hyoyeon akan membuka mulutnya ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok pemilik gummy smile disana, Eunhyuk. Yang nampaknya sedang tidak ingin menampakkan gummy smile-nya sekarang.

"Kuda! Kau lama sekali, eoh?" keluh Eunhyuk kesal. "Um... saya permisi dulu," kata Hyoyeon memberi privasi untuk Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Hyoyeon pun keluar dari ruangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, monyet. Memang apa pentingnya novel ini," kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan novel yang beberapa hari lalu dia pinjam dari Eunhyuk. "Tidak ada sih, hanya saja aku khawatir novel ini akan rusak jika lama-lama kau pinjam."kata Eunhyuk ketus.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak meminjam novel yang sebenarnya tidak menarik ini padamu, monyet." gerutu Siwon. "Yak, kuda! Kau ini sudah dipinjami malah-" namun Siwon sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengar omelan Eunhyuk. Sehingga namja tampan itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Aish, dasar kuda seenaknya." gerutu Eunhyuk. Namja ber-gummy smile itu pun menyusul frienemy-nya –Siwon– untuk duduk di sofa.

Siwon memandang ke sebuah jendela yang mengarah pada ruangan yang berfungsi untuk tempat makan customer cafe itu. Siwon memang senang memandangi pelanggan cafe itu, entah apa yang mempbuat namja tampan itu tertarik. Dia hanya menyukai pemandangan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Namun, tiba-tiba **obsidian **itu membulat sempurna, ketika melihat pelanggan di meja nomor tujuh. "Eunhyuk-ah!" panggil Siwon pada namja di sebelahnya.

Sementara Eunhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa namja itu bingung. Siwon memanggilnya dengan 'Eunhyuk' dan bukan 'monyet'? Pasti Siwon menginginkan sesuatu.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" panggil Siwon lagi. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa maumu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela. Eunhyuk pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Yang mana?" "Meja nomor tujuh." balas Siwon.

"Oh, itu. Mereka adalah salah satu pelanggan yang sering datang kesini. Terkadang memesan tempat VIP. Pelanggan yang penting." jelas Eunhyuk. "Memangnya kenapa, kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Jika aku mengenal mereka tentu aku tidak akan bertanya, monyet." kata Siwon. Eunhyuk menghela napasnya. Siwon yang menyebalkan telah kembali. "Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Siwon. "Yang bersurai dark chocolate itu Kyuhyun. Sementara yang bersurai hitam itu Yesung." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Jadi namanya Yesung..." kata Siwon. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat dimple smile-nya terlihat. "Yesung? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia manis sekali, bukan?" kata Siwon, senyumnya belum memudar dari wajah tampannya tersebut. "Yeah begitulah –Hey! Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Kau... Kau jatuh cinta?!" tebak Eunhyuk kaget.

PLETAK!

"Monyet, jangan keras-keras!" kata Siwon sambil menghadiahkan jitakan ke kepala Eunhyuk. "Sakit tahu, kuda!" keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk, masih penasaran. "Aku bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Dan, entahlah. Dia sangat... mengagumkan." kata Siwon. **Onyx **Eunhyuk membulat. "Woow, Choi Siwon! Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk berapi-api.

"Kupikir begitu," kata Siwon. "Tetapi..." senyum di wajah tampan itu tiba-tiba memudar. "Apa masalahnya?" tanya Eunhyuk, satu alisnya terangkat lagi.

"Kau lihat kan, dia bersama namja itu. Siapa namanya tadi? Kyu-apalah-itu." "Kyuhyun." koreksi Eunhyuk. "Ya, itulah. Dan lihatlah. Namja itu mencubit pipi Yesung. Apakah mereka berpacaran?" tanya Siwon putus asa.

"Yeah, kudengar dari para pelayan, mereka sepertinya memang mempunyai hubungan spesial. Hyoyeon sendiri pernah mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung dengan 'baby'." jelas Eunhyuk yang disambut helaan napas putus asa dari Siwon.

"Hey, mengapa kau jadi putus asa begitu? Mereka kan hanya pacaran, bukan menikah atau bertunangan." kata Eunhyuk. "Tapi sama saja kan. Maksudku, merebut kekasih orang..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Siwon. "Hey, kau tahu. Jika kau bertanya tentang pendapatku... Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Yesung, kau harus mengejar cintamu. Kau tau maksudku? Kau harus mengejarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jangan mempedulikan rintangan lain." kata Eunhyuk.

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk. "Jadi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yeah, aku mencintainya..." "Dan karena itu aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku untuknya." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Yeah, memang begitu seharusnya. Berjuanglah, Choi." ucap Eunhyuk memberi semangat yang disambut dengan dimple smile menawan milik Siwon.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Siwon itu tengah berada di balkon rumah mewahnya. **Obsidian **kelam namja itu menatap ke langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Wajah manis Yesung masih terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Sungguh, wajah sempurna itu nampaknya tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

Namun, untuk sesaat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Di tatapnya telepon genggam putih miliknya. Dia menghela napasnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya mn-dial sebuah nomor di iPhone-nya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Siwon pun terhubung dengan nomor yang baru saja dia dial.

"Yeoboseyo, Kibum-ah."

"Aku punya sebuah tugas untukmu. Aku akan memberimu berapapun yang kau mau jika kau mau melakukan hal ini."

"Tidak berat, aku hanya ingin kau mencari informasi lengkap tentang seorang namja manis, namanya Yesung."

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di wajah tampan itu, sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan. "Ne, kamsahamnida, Kibum-ah. Besok aku akan mentransfer ke rekeningmu sesuai jumlah yang kau inginkan."

Siwon pun memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Menaruh iPhone-nya di meja. Namja tampan itu kembali mengarahkan **obsidian**-nya untuk menatap langit malam. 'Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Yesung.'

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Baiklah, saya tahu ff ini sama sekali tidak menarik dan malah jadi semakin aneh saja. Jadi, apakah masih perlu dilanjutkan? Saya membutuhkan pendapat dari kalian semua. Karena sepertinya jumlah orang yang me-review ff saya di chapter 1 kemarin menurun. Huee T.T

Saya juga minta maaf jika di chapter ini tidak ada adegan nc. Saya masih perlu oksigen karena habis menulis NC di chapter kemarin. Intinya, semua kekurangan saya (yang sangat banyak) di ff ini, mohon dimaafkan dan dikoreksi, ya?

Saya sangat menanti review dari kalian^^.

And the last but not least,

**Special Thanks For :**

**miszshanty05, ermagyu, mimuma, Mery Babo, won, Kim Eun Seob, Kim Shion, Aquila3424, evilcloud, kyusunglove, aku suka ff, mitha3424, Kim Raein, ****Petals JOYers Shipper****, srelf567, hera3424, TrinCloudsSparkyu, idda KyuSung, Liekyusung, boo yong, szasza harnis, Dewi CloudSparkyu, , cloud3024, CheftyClouds**

(maaf jika ada yang tidak tercantum atau typo) ^^v


	4. Chapter 3 : The Real Story Has Begun

Title : My Desiring Boy

Pairing : KyuSung Slight! YeWon

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum

Rate : Antara T+ atau M~

A/n : Annyeong! Yosh~ saya kembali. Maaf saya terlambat update. Adakah yang menantikan kelanjutan ff ini? Saya terlambat update karena –selain kesibukan sekolah– juga karena review yang semakin sedikit dari chapter ke chapter /curhat/. Walaupun terlambat, saya berharap review-nya bisa lebih baik dari chapter kemarin /ngarep/.

Baik baik, saya terlalu banyak berbicara. Langsung saja ke cerita. Selamat membaca~~!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan tersebut terus memaksa memasukan miliknya ke hole namja manis di bawahnya seraya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang begitu membangkitkan hasrat keduanya. Desahan dari namja manis di bawahnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Jemari panjangnya menelusuri dada **dongsaeng**-nya, sementara bibir tebalnya sedang sibuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang namja manis tersebut. "Mppphhh-" namja manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengantisipasi desahan dan erangan yang akan dia keluarkan.

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu, **baby**." kata sang namja tampan –Kyuhyun– seraya meletakkan jarinya di bibir tipis dongsaeng manisnya.

Seakan dirinya di kontrol oleh **hyung**-nya, Yesung menuruti segala yang Kyuhyun perintahkan padanya. "Ahh..." desahan itu pun mulai terdengar.

Kyuhyun yang sudah memasukkan miliknya di lubang Yesung pun semakin memaksakan dirinya masuk. Menusuk-nusuk lubang **dongsaeng**-nya tanpa ampun, Membuat Yesung meringis kesakitan atas rasa perih dan panas yang ia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahh... ohhh... Ahhh... **Hyunghhhh**..." desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung. "Kau nikkmath sekalihh, **Baby**." racau Kyuhyun di tengah gerakan pinggulnya yang masih saja menusuk hole namja manis di bawahnya.

Tanpa perlu menebak, si namja mans sudah tahu kalau **hole **pink menggairahkan miliknya sudah berdarah karena disetubuhi dengan kasar oleh **hyung**-nya.

Sembari mempercepat tusukan kasar di hole dongsaeng-nya, tangan kiri Kyuhyun memilin dan menarik nipple Yesung sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok junior namja manis di bawahnya, semakin menambah gairah dalam kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Ahh... **Hyunghhhh**...Nggghhh." lenguhan dan desahan Yesung bercampur menjadi satu ketika Kyuhyun mengocok kejantanan namja manis itu dengan cepat. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, kejantanan namja manis itu mulai berkedut.

Jemari mungil namja manis itu mulai meremas seprai di bawahnya, seolah dengan itu dia dapat menyalurkan segala rasa sakitnya.

"**Kyu hyunghh**... Ahh... Aku akanh... Ohhh... Keluar..." kata namja manis itu di sela-selah desahan penuh gairahnya. "Bersama... **Baby**." kata Kyuhyun.

Dengan itu tusukan Kyuhyun pada hole Yesung semakin menggila, "**Hyunghhhhh**..." "**Baby**..."

Senyum tipis itu tercetak di wajah tampan Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan cairan kental memenuhi tangannya dan perut rata namja manis di bawahnya bersamaan dengan ketika ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh mungil namja di bawahnya.

Dia menyodorkan jemari panjangnya ke depan wajah Yesung. Dan tanpa diperintah pun, Yesung mengerti maksud **hyung**-nya tersebut. Di jilatnya jemari panjang **hyung**-nya seperti anak kecil yang menjilat permen.

Sang namja tampan menarik jarinya ketika dirasanya Yesung sudah menghabiskan cairannya sendiri.

"Kau lelah?" tanya si namja tampan yang di balas anggukan lemah oleh si namja manis. Si namja tampan pun tersenyum –menyeringai– melihatnya.

"Tapi aku belum, dan kau tahu bukan seorang **dongsaeng **harus menuruti semua kata **hyung**-nya?" Kyuhyun pun membalik tubuh Yesung sehingga ia dapat melihat bagian belakang Yesung dengan leluasa.

Kemudian disuruhnya Yesung bertumpu bada lutut dan tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menghujamkan kembali kejantanannya kedalam hole sempit **dongsaeng**-nya, menimbulkan erangan frustasi dari Yesung.

Dan seperti biasa, Yesung tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menuruti kemauan dari **hyung**-nya. Menjalankan semua yang Kyuhyun minta. **Seperti biasa**.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan –Siwon– berjalan dengan cukup terburu-buru menuju sebuah coffee shop di kawasan elite di Seoul, **cheongadam****. **Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa namja tampan itu mengejar waktu mengingat seberapa cepat dia berjalan dan seberapa banyak dia melihat arloji di tangan kekarnya.

Langkah Siwon semakin cepat ketika **obsidian**-nya menangkap bayangan coffee shop yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Siwon membuka pintu coffee shop itu kasar, tidak dipedulikannya beberapa customer coffee shop yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka atau beberapa pelayan wanita yang menanyakan 'apa yang ingin anda pesan?' sebagai asas formalitas.

Siwon langsung menuju meja di pojok coffee shop tersebut –di dekat jendela– menghampiri seorang namja penuh pesona di sana. Meja nomor enam.

"Kau lama sekali, direktur Choi." keluh si namja yang dihampiri Siwon. "Mobilku mogok tadi, Kibum-ah." Siwon menarik kursi, lalu duduk di hadapan Kibum, namja yang sudah duduk di meja itu sebelum dia.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Kibum-ah?" Kibum tertawa kecil. "Mengapa sebegitu terburu-buru. Pesanlah minum dulu."

"Kibum-ah. Kau tahu aku-" namun Kibum masih saja mengangkat tangannya, meminta waitress datang ke meja tersebut. Dan satu waitress pun datang menghampiri mereka, "Apa yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?" tanya waitress tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Siwon?" tanya Kibum. "Cepatlah, Kibum-ah." Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku memesan sirloin steak dan segelas blue punch, apa yang ingin kau pesan, Siwon-ah?" Siwon menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Sama denganmu," Siwon menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum. "Dua sirloin steak dan dua blue punch. Itu saja?" tanya waitress yang disambut anggukan oleh Kibum.

Waitress itu pun berlalu pergi dengan sebelumnya mengambil buku menu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan, Kibum-ah?" Siwon kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Kibum pun mengambil map tebal dari backpack hitamnya, membukanya, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas foto dari map tersebut.

"Kim Yesung," Kibum menyodorkan dua foto pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon terpana dengan hanya melihat foto namja manis tersebut. "Dia lahir di Seoul, dan orang tuanya – ah, tidak penting membahas orang tuanya karena dia tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya," Siwon menyengritkan wajahnya.

"Apakah dia bersekolah disini? Sepertinya dia masih di Senior High School, bukankah di Seoul lebih banyak sekolah bagus?" Kibum menggeleng penuh arti.

"Untuk informasi – yang sebenarnya aku sendiri meragukannya – Yesung hanya setahun lebih muda darimu," **Obsidian **Siwon membulat. Oh, benarkah ada orang yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya yang terlihat seimut Yesung? "Dan, dia tidak bersekolah di sini." lanjut Kibum.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, tuan Choi." potong Kibum ketika melihat Siwon akan membuka mulutnya.

"Dia tinggal di Mokpo bersama dengan Kim Kyuhyun, **hyung**-nya." Kibum kembali menunjukkan beberapa foto Kyuhyun pada Siwon. "Ah, aku melihat orang ini kemarin. Hhhh... untunglah namja ini hanyalah **hyung**-nya. Baru saja aku akan putus asa," Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Permisi, tuan." seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka dan menaruh makanan mereka di meja. "Terima kasih," Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari percakapannya dengan Siwon. Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Selamat menikmati."

Dan tepat setelah pelayan itu pergi, **onyx **Kibum menatap **obsidian **Siwon intens. Kibum pun menurunkan volume suaranya, "Aku tidak tahu mereka hanya sekedar bersaudara atau-"

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Siwon. Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa bertanya pada Lee Donghae," untuk kesekian kalinya, Kibum menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto pada Siwon.

Kibum menyodorkan foto-foto tersebut pada Siwon, "Saat kabur dari Seoul, Yesung baru saja lulus SMA. Dan tentu saja mereka membutuhkan bantuan untuk membangun hidup baru di sini. Dan namja ini – Lee Donghae – yang membantu mereka,"

"Donghae adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, dan – hingga sekarang – Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun." Kibum meneguk blue punch-nya. "Hanya itu informasi yang bisa kudapat."

Alis Siwon berkerut. "Sesedikit itu?" tanya Siwon. Oh, tentu saja Siwon pantas untuk meragukannya, Kibum adalah salah satu detektif terbaik di Seoul – bahkan mungkin di Korea Selatan.

Kibum memotong sirloin steak-nya santai, lalu memakannya dengan perlahan. "Yah, agaknya Cho Kyuhyun begitu menutup rapat-rapat kehidupan barunya dengan **dongsaeng**-nya di Mokpo. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengetahui lebih jauh,"

Siwon menghela napasnya kasar, Siwon tahu Kibum benar-benar serius dengan hal ini. Namun tetap saja terbesit kekecewaan di hatinya. "Karena itulah aku meragukan jika hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanyalah sebatas saudara. Kau pasti tahu maksudku, 'kan?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Nampaknya aku harus mulai berhenti berharap," kata Siwon putus asa. "Memalukan," cibir Kibum.

"Maaf?" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kemana perginya Choi Siwon yang sangat berapi-api tadi? Mengapa kau sangat mudah menyerah, eh?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan cintamu?" baru saja Siwon akan membuka mulutnya ketika Kibum menyodorkan potongan kertas berisikan alamat.

Dan baru saja Siwon akan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi tentang alamat tersebut ketika Kibum lagi-lagi memotongnya. "Itu adalah alamat Youngwoon – Kim Young Woon – kenalanku yang juga merupakan teman bisnis Kim Kyuhyun." jelas Kibum.

"Sedikit banyak aku yakin dia bisa membantumu, kecuali jika kau tidak ingin mengejar cintamu," tambahnya.

Kedua sudut bibir Siwon itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat dimple smile-nya terlihat sangat jelas, menambah ketampanannya. "Kamsahamnida, Kibum-ah. Tunggu saja uang sejumlah yang kau minta di rekeningmu hari ini,"

Siwon pun berdiri, tersenyum tipis pada Kibum sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari restaurant mewah tersebut. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih asyik dengan makanan dan minumannya. Namja itu mendecak, kesal. "Tau begini aku tidak perlu membelikannya makanan,"

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna red metalic itu berhenti di depan rumah – yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut istana.

Seorang namja dengan badan yang cukup besar keluar dari mobil sport tersebut. Sepasang manik kelamnya yang tertutup kaca mata hitam tidak mengurangi aura sombongnya sama sekali. Namja itu, Kim Young Woon.

Dan tiba-tiba, seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya – yang entah datang darimana – baru saja akan menghampirinya ketika salah seorang bodyguard-nya menahan namja itu. "Mr. Kim!" panggil Choi Siwon, namja yang menghampiri YoungWoon.

Mr. Kim mengerutkan alisnya, dibukanya kaca mata hitamnya yang menunjukkan **onyx **angkuhnya. YoungWoon menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menilai. Baru saja Siwon akan memperkenalkan dirinya ketika –

"Usir dia," – YoungWoon memberi pertintah pada bodyguardnya. "A-apa? Mr. Kim! Tunggu! Saya harus berbicara dengan anda!" Siwon memberontak dalam usiran bodyguard YoungWoon.

YoungWoon menatap Siwon jengah, berbalik badan untuk melihat Siwon. "Benar-benar membuang waktu. Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya YoungWoon. Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tapi-"

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Usir orang asing ini." YoungWoon memberi perintah pada bodyguard-nya lagi. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pula, Siwon memberontak. "Mr. Kim, saya benar-benar harus berbicara dengan anda, saya mohon. Ini tidak akan lama," pinta Siwon.

YoungWoon memutar bola matanya, lalu maju beberapa langkah untuk menatap Siwon lebih dekat. "Satu menit," putus YoungWoon. "Apa?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

Namun YoungWoon hanya diam dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan datar. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Siwon untuk mengerti maksud YoungWoon, hingga –

"A-ah, saya Choi Siwon."

"Apakah kau akan menghabiskan satu menitmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu?" potong YoungWoon sarkastik. "Saya harus bertanya sesuatu tentang-"

"Waktumu habis," YoungWoon kembali memotong ucapan Siwon entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Namun kali ini Siwon menahan YoungWoon. "- Kim Yesung," Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi terpotong oleh YoungWoon.

Siwon dapat melihat tubuh YoungWoon menegang mendengar nama Kim Yesung. YoungWoon menatap Siwon intens, sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Dan dengan kode tidak terlihat, YoungWoon menyuruh bodyguard-nya mundur.

Dan YoungWoon memulai pembicaraan ketika sudah dirasa hanya ada Siwon dan dia di sekitar situ. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Yesung?" selidik YoungWoon.

"Aku mencintainya," YoungWoon tampak cukup kaget mendengarnya. "Kau kekasihnya?" Siwon menggeleng. "Bahkan dia tidak mengenalku," YoungWoon menyengritkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Apakah kau percaya tentang cinta pandangan pertama, Mr. Kim?" Siwon terkekeh kecil, seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Dia begitu manis, dia menghantui pikiranku dan... entahlah aku merasa-"

"Choi Siwon – itu namamu kan?" Siwon memandang YoungWoon dengan pandangan heran. "N-ne."

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Lupakan saja perasaanmu itu pada Kim Yesung. Bukannya aku memujimu, sepertinya kau namja baik. Jangan membuat dirimu terjebak dalam lingkaran masalah."

**Obsidian **Siwon membulat. Apakah orang di depannya ini kurang waras, menyuruhnya melupakan cintanya setelah perjuangannya menempuh rumahnya dan perjuangannya mencari informasi tentang Kim Yesung.

"Saya tidak akan berhenti mencintainya," bantah Siwon. "Saya kesini untuk meminta bantuan dari anda untuk mendekati Kim Yesung. Bukan untuk mendapat wejangan seperti ini," Siwon mulai memberanikan dirinya.

"Dia tidak bisa di dekati. Sudahlah, mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Siwon menggeleng ambigu. "Pasti ada cara untuk mendekatinya. Dan saya tahu anda pasti mengetahui caranya," Siwon tetap bersikeras.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Percayalah, aku bukan _coward_ atau apapun itu. Aku sedang mengingatkanmu." wajah Siwon mengeras. "Saya tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum anda membantu saya," putus Siwon sepihak.

YoungWoon menghela napas. Mengapa anak-anak jaman sekarang sulit sekali untuk dinasehati, eoh?

"Berikan ponselmu," kata YoungWoon. Siwon sedikit gelagapan, namun toh akhirnya dia tetap memberikan ponselnya pada namja Kim itu. YoungWoon mengambil ponsel Siwon dan mengetik sebuah alamat disana.

"Itu alamat kediaman Yesung," YoungWoon mengembalikan ponsel Siwon. "Kemarin saat aku memiliki urusan bisnis dengan Kyuhyun – **hyung **Yesung –, aku melihat Kyuhyun memecat seorang maid karena menumpahkan susu cokelat ke baju Yesung," kata YoungWoon.

"Dan sepertinya mereka belum menemukan penggantinya." jelas YoungWoon. Bibir tebal Siwon membentuk senyuman menawan. "Kamsahamnida, Mr. Kim. Saya benar-benar-"

"Kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau mau, bukan? Sekarang pulanglah. Dan jangan mengangguku lagi," kembali, YoungWoon memotong perkataan Siwon. Siwon mengangguk.

Siwon membungkuk sebagai asas kesopanan. "Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih pada anda, Mr. Kim. Benar-benar berterima kasih," Siwon pun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kediaman Mr. Kim.

_'Beberapa bulan dari sekarang, Kau mungkin akan membenciku karena aku memberikan alamat Kim Yesung untukmu, Choi.' _ujar YoungWoon dalam hati sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam istana megahnya.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Siwon sedang mencocokkan alamat di kertas tersebut dengan nomor yang tertempel di rumah megah di hadapannya. Dan senyumnya mengembang ketika alamat itu cocok. Dia ada di rumah yang benar. '_Kau selangkah lebih maju, Choi_.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sejenak, Siwon mengatur napasnya. Berjalan dari apartemennya ke rumah megah ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Apakah kalian bertanya mengapa Siwon tidak memakai mobil saja? Oh, bukan. Bukan karena mobilnya masih ada di bengkel.

Sebenarnya mobilnya sudah keluar dari bengkel. Namun Siwon berpikir bahwa bukankah akan terlalu mencolok jika dia melamar kerja – terlebih sebagai maid – dengan mengendarai ferrari? Lalu mengapa tidak naik taxi atau kendaraan umum lainnya?

Soal itu, salahkan otaknya yang seolah berhenti bekerja begitu mengetahui dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya sebentar lagi. Baiklah, ayo kembali ke cerita.

Jemari panjang Siwon menekan bel rumah megah tersebut. Dan dari sebuah pintu – yang jelas bukan pintu utama – keluarlah seorang _yeoja _berumur sekitar kepala lima dengan baju maid berwarna biru. Yeoja itu menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mencari siapa, tuan? Ada keperluan apa?" Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Saya... saya ingin melamar kerja disini," kata Siwon.

"Eh?" yeoja itu sedikit ling lung. Baiklah, Siwon mungkin tidak membawa ferrari bersamanya saat ini. Namun dengan wajah seperti itu, apakah ada yang bisa percaya Siwon ingin melamar kerja, sebagai maid pula?

"Ada apa, Mrs. Park?" tiba-tiba suara **tenor **lembut menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Keduanya pun menoleh. Mendapati seorang lelaki tampan yang sedikit angkuh, namun jika kau melihat lebih dalam, kau dapat menemukan kelembutan yang teroancar dari **onyx**-nya.

Lee Donghae. Walaupun Siwon baru melihatnya di foto, namja tampan itu tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Dengan kode tangan, Donghae menyuruh Mr. Park membukakan pintu. "Kamsahamnida," ucap Siwon pada Mrs. Park yang dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja itu. Donghae menghampiri Siwon, dan melihat Siwon intens. Sedang menilai, sepertinya.

"Apa keperluanmu?"

"Aku Siwon –Choi Siwon– dan aku datang kesini, untuk melamar pekerjaan." Donghae tertawa meremehkan. "Daripada menjadi maid disini, mengapa kau tidak menjadi model saja? Aku yakin tampangmu cukup untuk itu," cibir Donghae.

Siwon pun menjadi gelagapan. "S-saya..."

"Apa motifmu?" tanya Donghae sarkastik. "Maaf?" Alis Siwon terangkat, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Donghae.

Dan lagi-lagi, Donghae tertawa meremehkan. "Kau memiliki banyak _senior, _Choi. Kau tidak akan percaya berapa jumlah namja yang melamar kerja disini. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan namja yang ingin mendekati Kim Yesung dengan kedok mencari pekerjaan," **Obsidian **Siwon membulat.

"Jika memang itu alasanmu, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Sebelum aku memanggil security," imbuh Donghae. Siwon menggeleng. "Saya mohon beri saya kesempatan," pinta Siwon.

*Donghae's Pov*

Aku melihat namja itu menggeleng, "Saya mohon beri saya kesempatan," pintanya. Cih! Dia pikir siapa dia?

Aku memandangnya sekali lagi dengan intens. Menatap namja –yang harus kuakui– cukup tampan dari atas kebawa dan berhenti di **obsidian **gelapnya. "Aku sudah menolak empat namja yang melamar kerja disini pada hari ini. Berikan aku satu alasan untuk menerimamu,"

Kulihat dia sedikit gugup. Namun pada akhirnya dia bisa menatap mataku, dan dengan serius dia berkata, "Karena saya benar-benar mencintai Kim Yesung," ucapnya.

M-mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dimana kesopanan namja ini, eoh? Tetapi harus kuakui, aku menghargai keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan dengan blak-blakan. Dan, aku bisa melihat keseriusan dan kejujuran di sepasang matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolakmu?" aku mengetesnya. "saya akan tetap berada disini, hingga kau mau memberiku pekerjaan, Mr. Lee," benar-benar namja yang tidak tahu sopan santun, namun nyalinya besar juga.

"Kalau aku tidak peduli?"

"Saya tidak peduli apakah anda peduli atau tidak," balasnya cepat. Dan sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibirku.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau bisa menjadi maid disini," putusku. Dia pun tersenyum, "Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku," potongku ketika melihat mulutnya terbuka, akan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Toh aku – atau Kyuhyun – akan memecatmu jika kau membuat kesalahan kecil," dia mengangguk patuh.

*End Donghae's Pov*

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Yesung sedang bermanja-manjaan di pangkuan Kyuhyun ketika Siwon memasuki ruang tengah bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun sempat menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya beberapa detik, namun langsung berganti dengan wajah datar hanya beberapa saat setelah itu.

**Caramel **Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak suka ketika ia melihat mata Siwon fokus pada namja manis di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun pun mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas, membuat **obsidian **Siwon terbelalak sempurna. Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa mahalnya. Kemudian dengan kode tangan, dia menyuruh Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa mereka sudah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Dan dengan amarah yang sekuat tenaga dia tahan, Kyuhyun pun bertanya. "Siapa dia?"

"Hanya maid baru." kata Donghae enteng. "Hyung, tidakkah kau melihat caranya memandang **baby**-ku? Kau tahu sendiri kalau-"

"Hey, Kyuhyun! Berhentilah bersikap paranoid dan posesif. Ini juga akibat kesalahanmu memecat para maid seenaknya."

"Lagipula aku bisa menjamin bahwa Choi Siwon – anak baru itu, tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada **baby**-mu, Kyu. Kalau kau melihat dia melakukan kesalahan atau berani mendekati Yesung, pecat saja. Mengapa kau begitu paranoid?" imbuh Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah, tolong peringatkan namja itu. Dan ajari dia segala hal yang perlu dia tahu. Buatlah dia berguna," Donghae mengangguk.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

**Obsidan **itu masih terlihat cukup bingung atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Dan kini dia sedang berada di ruangan belakang bersama namja yang baru saja menerimanya bekerja di sini. Pemilik **obsidian **itu menerka-nerka segala kemungkinan.

Beberapa kali terlihat dia menggeleng dan menyengritkan dahi. Stop. Baiklah, dia tidak bisa terus menebak-nebak seperti ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada, yah, bisakah kau menyebutnya narasumber?

"Donghae-**ssi**, apakah Kyuhyun dan Yesung-"

"Ya." balas Donghae sebelum Siwon –namja pemilik obsidian tadi– menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Siwon bergidik. Mengapa banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di rumah ini, eh?

"Tapi bukankah mereka-"

"**Incest**," lagi-lagi Donghae memotong perkataan Siwon.

Siwon menghembuskan napas berat. Bukan karena sikap Donghae, namun karena cintanya

*Siwon's Pov*

Kini aku menyadari mengapa mengejar Yesung tidak semudah mengejar namja atau yeoja lain. Seperti Kibum yang kesulitan mendapat informasi atau seperti Youngwoon yang nampaknya enggan memberikan alamat rumah ini padaku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku. Ini sulit kucerna. Aku mengerti –sangat mengerti malah– bahwa aku berada dalam dua pilihan. Kim Yesung, oh, dia seperti malaikat. Dan, entah mengapa aku merasa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Namun, jika aku mengejarnya, aku menyadari cepat atau lambat aku akan terjebak dalam lingkaran masalah.

Maksudku, – oh ayolah! **Incest **bukanlah hal yang kecil. Namun... entah mengapa sesuatu dalam diriku berkata aku tidak boleh – dan tidak akan bisa – melupakan cintaku pada Kim Yesung tanpa berjuang sama sekali.

"Berpikir untuk pergi?" **baritone **Donghae menarikku dari alam khayalanku. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan menggeleng. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku benar-benar mencintainya?" balasku yang disambut senyuman tipis olehnya.

"Kau tahu, Siwon-ssi? Orang yang kukagumi selama aku hidup, dapat dihitung hanya menggunakan jari di satu tanganmu-"

"-Dan kau salah satunya," Aku pun terkekeh pelan. "Haruskah aku berkata terima kasih?" Donghae menggeleng.

*End Siwon's Pov*

"Aku hanya meminta agar kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu, Siwon-ssi," Donghae berkata dengan serius. "Maaf untuk mengatakan ini di depanmu, namun Kyuhyun sering melakukan '_hal itu' _pada **dongsaeng**-nya."

Siwon memandang Donghae dengan pandangan 'kau-pasti-bercanda' yang dibalas dengan tatapan serius oleh Donghae, pertanda bahwa Donghae tidak sedang bercanda. "Jika Kyuhyun curiga padamu, percayalah, bukan hanya kau yang akan terluka."

Donghae pun beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berada di sana dengan segala kebingungannya.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Jarum panjang berwarna biru pada jam dinding tersebut sudah mengarah pada angka dua belas sementara jarum pendeknya mengarah tepat pada angka sembilan. Namun dua **namja **di kamar tersebut nampaknya masih enggan untuk memasuki alam mimpi mereka.

Sebenarnya, Yesung –salah satu dari dua namja itu– sudah merasa mengantuk. Namun dia tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun –namja satunya lagi– terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat. Namja itu terlihat sedang menahan marah dan kesal. Sebabnya? Apalagi kalau bukan kedatangan namja Choi yang tidak diundang itu.

Berjam-jam tanpa melihat Siwon nampaknya masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya. Katakanlah Kyuhyun berlebihan, toh namja jelmaan setan itu juga tidak akan menggubrismu. Namun, siapa yang tidak begitu berlebihan membiarkan namja yang mencintai kekasihmu tinggal satu rumah dengannya?

"**H-hyung**..." suara **baritone **lembut Yesung menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Namun telinga Kyuhyun seakan tuli oleh rasa kesalnya. Dan hanya satu cara untuk meredam rasa kesal dan marahnya untuk sementara. _Melampiaskannya pada Yesung_.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik. Menatap Yesung dengan pandangan setan. Tanpa perasaan, Kyuhyun pun langsung mendorong Yesung ke kasur. Dan tanpa memberi Yesung kesempatan untuk memberontak, Kyuhyun segera menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"**H**-**hyung**... Kumohon jangan... Mppppphhhh.." Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan Yesung untuk berbicara, namja tampan itu langsung melahap bibir tipis **dongsaeng**nya rakus. Namun Yesung tidak semudah itu membuka bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terus mengigit kulit luar bibir Yesung dengan sangat keras, membuat bibir namja manis itu sobek di beberapa bagian. Namun Yesung masih belum membuka bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat kesal akan kelakuannya.

Yesung dapat merasakan jemari jenjang Kyuhyun terbenam di surai-surai gelapnya. Dan dalam jarak sekian detik, Kyuhyun langsung menjambak kuat surai Yesung bersamaan dengan gigitan yang sangat keras di bibirnya, cukup untuk membuatnya kebas.

Dan akhirnya Yesung menyerah, mulutnya terbuka. Membiarkan **hyung**-nya menikmati goa hangatnya sesukanya. Toh, dia sudah sering diperlakukan begini, bukan? Perlahan, **liquid **bening itu mengalir keluar dari sepasang **onyx **sipitnya.

_'Kyuhyun **hyung**...'_

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Baiklah, maaf karena ff ini semakin absurd saja dari chapter ke chapter. Saya benar-benar sempat berkabut mau melanjutkan ff ini seperti apa. Jadi, apakah masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? Apakah ff ini perlu dilanjut? Karena saya perhatikan review dari chapter ke chapter semakin berkurang T.T

Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya akan melihat dulu apakah masih cukup banyak yang menunggu ff ini. Jadi, (jika ada) silent readers, saya minta tolong untuk keluar dan memberikan review, ya? Saya disini juga harus banyak belajar.

Baiklah, maaf karena saya hobi banget ngomong panjang. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada yang sudah memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya.

**Special Thanks For :**

**miszshanty05, Guest, Liekyusung, kim shion, Aquila3424, idda KyuSung, CheftyClouds, Kim Raein, nin nina, srelf567, hera3424, won, mitha3424, Merry Babo, aku suka ff, cloud246, , TrinCloudSparkyu, Dewi CloudSparkyu, ajib4ff, Lylyda, airy jongwoonelfsuju, 989seohye, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, shin kwang yun, Bryan Andrew Cho**

(maaf jika ada yang tidak tercantum atau typo ^^v)


	5. Chapter 4 : This is Love

Title : My Desiring Boy

Pairing : KyuSung Slight! YeWon

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae

Rate : Mature.. hehe~

A/n : Annyeong~! Saya kembali lagi. Sesuai permintaan dari **Cloudhy3424**, saya kembali dengan chapter yang lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semoga ini sudah cukup panjang, ya? Karena pada dasarnya saya memang nggak bakat nulis panjang-panjang. Hehehe.. /nyengir kuda/. Baiklah, langsung saja,

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Ciuman Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sudah diawali dengan keganasan, kini semakin memanas. Lidah lincah Kyuhyun mengajak lidah Yesung untuk bertarung, walaupun siapapun dapat menebak bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemenang tunggal dalam pertarungan tersebut.

_Saliva _mereka tercampur dalam ciuman panjang yang panas itu. "Aaahh~," Yesung mendesah pelan dalam rongga hangat Kyuhyun. Semakin membakar libido namja di atasnya saja.

Setelah cukup lama merasakan bibir manis **dongsaeng**-nya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepaskan pangutan itu. Seulas smirk terlihat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun ketika melihat namja manis di bawahnya menghirup udara dengan boros setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Dadanya naik turun, terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Leher jenjang Yesung seolah memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung membenamkan bibi tebalnya pada leher Yesung. Mengemut, mengigit kecil dan menghisap leher Yesung, memberikan tanda merah keunguan disana.

Tanda bahwa Yesung adalah sepenuhnya milik Kyuhyun. Kini leher Yesung dipenuhi oleh tanda kemerahan akibat ulah **hyung**-nya. Setelah puas memberi tanda pada leher Yesung, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari leher Yesung.

Oh, dan lihatlah! Sekarang bahkan Yesung terlihat berkali-kali lebih menggiurkan dengan leher putihnya yang dipenuhi tanda kepemilikannya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan celananya menyempit. Dan tanpa perasaan, Kyuhyun langsung merobek T-shirt Yesung. Dalam sekejap jentikan jari, baju dengan harga selangit itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Nipple Yesung yang terlihat begitu indah di mata Kyuhyun langsung dipilinnya dan dipijatnya dengan kasar. "Ungghhh~" Yesung terlihat berusaha menahan desahannya, namun itu tidak berhasil _sama sekali _karena Kyuhyun selalu berhasil merangsangnya.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun kembali menjelajahi tubuh mungil nan putih mulus Yesung. Diberikannya lagi tanda kepemilikan disana –di dada, perut, maupun paha Yesung– dengan begitu serakah. "Ahh... hyunghhh." nampaknya perjalanan bibir Kyuhyun memberi _kissmark _mampu membuat Yesung terangsang.

Jemari panjang tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur ke atas, kembali memilin nipple Yesung sementara tangan kiri Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Yesung. Dalam aksinya memilin dan menarik nipple Yesung, bibirnya belum berhenti untuk bergerilya di sekitaran tubuh Yesung. Membuat desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung.

Satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, membentuk smirk yang sudah biasa berada di wajah tampannya itu. Namja itu puas dengan hasilnya, membuat Yesung mendesah begitu keras.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pengait celana Yesung, lalu dengan sigap menurunkan celana namja mungil itu bersama dengan dalamannya. "Akh!" Yesung berusaha memberontak dan menghalangi gerakan Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkis tangan Yesung keras, membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan. Namja tampan itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada Yesung dengan sigap, benar-benar menyingkirkan semua benang di tubuh Yesung, membuat tubuh putih mulus itu terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

"**H**-**hyung**..." suara Yesung terdengar bergetar. Kyuhyun tahu benar **dongsaeng**-nya itu ketakutan, tetapi bukankah dia tidak peduli? "Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan ini, **baby**. Jadi kau hanya perlu menikmatinya dan mendesah sekeras-kerasnya untukku."

Ucapan Kyuhyun mampu membuat Yesung bergidik ngeri. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, tidak lagi menindih tubuh mungil Yesung. Membuat Yesung bingung dengan apa yang terjadi untuk sesaat.

Tanpa memberi Yesung waktu untuk mencerna semuanya, Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Yesung kuat. Bahkan Yesung yakin pergelangan tangannya akan membiru setelah Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Yang – untuk kesekian kalinya – membuat Yesung mengerang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung menuju pojok kamar tanpa melepaskan atau melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Yesung. Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh telanjang Yesung ke kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan, di sebelah meja nakas.

"Akh!" erangan Yesung tertahan saat punggungnya menghantam kursi dengan kasar. Kyuhyun langsung menarik kedua tangan Yesung ke belakang kursi. Dan mengikatnya kuat dengan tali yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun mengikat tali tersebut terlalu erat, hingga membuat pergelangan tangan Yesung memerah sempurna. "K-kyuhyun hyung... sakit..." suara Yesung terdengar bergetar, mungkin sebentar lagi **liquid **bening akan membuat jalan di kedua pipi **chubby**-nya.

Namun Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Bahkan namja jangkung itu terkekeh ketika melihat Yesung berusaha melepaskan ikatan tersebut, namun terlihat begitu sia-sia.

Kyuhyun beralih pada kaki Yesung. Tangan kekarnya mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Yesung, membukanya lebar lalu di taruhnya pada lengan kursi tersebut. Membuat hole dan junior Yesung terbuka sangat jelas.

Diikatnya kedua kaki panjang Yesung dengan ikatan yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan di tangan namja manis itu. Untuk kali ini, Yesung tidak menolak ataupun memberontak, rasanya dia sudah cukup sadr bahwa memberontak hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya saja"**Hyung**, kumohon lepaskan... hiks... geumanhae," Yesung mulai terisak kecil, memohon pada Kyuhyun.

Kembali, seulas smirk terlihat di wajah kejam Kyuhyun. Dia menggeleng. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi **chubby **Yesung. "Jangan menangis, baby. Bukankah kita sudah terlampau sering melakukannya, hm?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan dengan **liquid **yang masih keluar dari **onyx **sabitnya. **Onyx **Yesung seolah memohon pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi nihil. Tidak terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun akan berhenti melakukan kegiatan ini.

Kyuhyun berlalu, berjalan menuju meja nakas. Mengambil dua benda dari meja tersebut. _Vibrator dan Cock Ring_. Perlahan, di dekatinya tubuh Yesung yang semakin bergetar ketakutan. Haahh, dia sungguh menyukai ini. Tubuh putih mulus Yesung tanpa cela, ditambah lagi dengan posisi tubuhnya yang begitu mengundang.

Dengan sigap dipasangnya cock ring ke ujung junior Yesung. "**H**-**hyung**... Andwaeyo! **Hyung**!" Yesung kembali memberontak ketika Kyuhyun selesai memasangkan cock ring padanya. "Kita ihat apakah kau bisa bertahan sampai pagi, **baby**."

Drrrttt... Drtttt...

Namja tampan itu menyetel vibrator dengan gerakan maksimum. Yesung menatap _sex toys _yang dipegang Kyuhyun horror. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali melahap bibir Yesung kasar.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan –

"EHHHHMMMMPPPP~" – Kyuhyun memasukkan vibrator tersebut ke hole Yesung yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

.

"Ahhhn~ Ehhmmm~ Ouuhh~ Kyuh... **Hyunghhh**~," desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik namja manis itu terus menggema di kamar bernuansa biru tersebut. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya mengambil beberapa butir berondong jagung di sebelah kanannya sambil terus menatap namja di depannya dengan datar. Seolah sedang menonton film di bioskop.

Kyuhyun tahu –sangat tahu malah– bahwa Yesung sangat tersiksa sekarang. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu mengenaskan namun menggairahkan disaat yang sama. Dia bisa melihat mata sipit itu terkadang terpejam erat dan mengeluarkan beberapa tetes **liquid**.

Juga bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan, permohonan ataupun erangan frustasi. Dia juga dapat melihat bahwa kejantanan Yesung sudah memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena dipaksa menahan hasrat yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari tadi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri apa yang dia lihat sekarang juga benar-benar membuat celananya sesak. Namun entah mengapa dia merasa dia harus bisa menahan diri. Semakin Yesung tersiksa, bukankah akan semakin menggairahkan? Dan jika semakin menggairahkan, itu akan semakin membantunya menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

**Caramel **Kyuhyun menatap intens pada hole Yesung yang sudah sangat memerah dan mengeluarkan dasah. "Aaaakh!" Yesung mengerang. Sepertinya dia baru saja kembali mengeluarkan orgasme yang tertahan cock ring –lagi.

Kaki dan tangan Yesung berusaha bergerak sebisanya, memberontak. Walaupun hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu apapun selain menghabiskan tenaganya. "**Hyunghhhh**~ Kumohon lepashhh~ Aaaah~"

"Jebalyoooh~ **Hyungg**hh~ Aaaaah~ Enggh~" pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke wajah manis yang terlihat sangat merah sekarang. Sesekali namja manis itu memejamkan matanya kuat seraya mengeluarkan **liquid** bening dari **onyx **sabitnya.

"**Hyungghhh**~ Aaah~," kini suara Yesung terdengar semakin memelan. Namun nampaknya si tampan belum berminat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang. "**Hyunghh**~ Ah-kuh~... Oooh~ Ahh~ Jebalyo..."

Dan kemudian namja manis itu merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap dan dia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Namja tampan yang sedang larut dalam tidurnya itu terlihat mengerutkan dahinya beberapa kali. Terlihat jelas bahwa tidur namja itu – Choi Siwon – cukup terusik dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar yang berjarak beberapa ruangan dari kamarnya. Tidak perlu jarak yang begitu dekat mengingat Siwon bukanlah orang yang banyak tidur.

Dan akhirnya namja kekar itu terbangun. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terduduk di ranjangnya untuk beberapa saat. Direnggangkannya otot-ototnya dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Masih butuh beberapa saat hingga nyawanya terkumpul sempurna.

"Aaah~," **obsidian **namja tampan itu membola. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Telinganya terfokus untuk mencari suara seperti itu lagi. Mencoba memastikan dia tidak salah mendengarnya. Dan–

"Ahhhn~ Ehhmmm~ Ouuhh~ Kyuh... **Hyunghhh**~," – ya, dia tidak salah mendengarnya. Seketika rasa pensaran membuncah dalam dadanya. Siapa yang sedang melakukan kegiatan tersebut dini hari begini?

Siwon pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Merapikan rambutnya sebentar dengan tangan, setelah itu melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa coklat-nya. Siwon berjalan seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tujuan. Dia hanya berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut.

Dan, gotcha! Dia menemukannya. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar megah – sangat megah – dengan pintu ebony kokoh nan mahal. Kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan kamar Donghae. "Aaahh~ Oooh." suara itu kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar tersebut, membuat Siwon semakin yakin.

Tetapi, tunggu. Bukankah itu kamar Kyuhyun? Dan bukankah tadi dia juga mendengar sepenggal nama Kyuhyun dalam desahan yang ia dengar di kamarnya? Bukankah berarti Kyuhyun sedang melakukan kegiatan itu? Tetapi...

…dengan siapa? Yesung adalah kemungkinan terbesar. Siwon tidak bodoh untuk menutup kemungkinan itu. Rasanya nyeri mulai merambati dada sebelah kirinya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan Yesung mungkin belum mengetahui namanya. Mengapa dia merasa sakit seperti ini?

Namun Siwon menepis pikiran negatifnya. Belum tentu itu Yesung, kan? Siwon pun menunduk, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam dan siapa yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Dan dunianya seolah runtuh ketika dengan **obsidian**-nya sendiri dia melihat Yesung terikat di kursi dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar –walaupun terikat– menghadap pada Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang sungguh menggoda. Ditambah dengan desahan-desahan itu, Siwon tidak perlu lagi untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Siwon ingin melangkah menjauh dan berhenti melihat pemandangan yang semakin menyesakkan dadahanya, tetapi entah untuk alasan apa, kakinya melemas. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Mengapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini?

Namun di sisi lain, Siwon merasakan– bisakah kau menyebutnya sebagai rasa bersalah? Dia cukup tahu bahwa keadaan Yesung sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Walaupun ini klise, tetapi Siwon merasa Yesung sedang dihukum. Dan Siwon juga merasa hal ini adalah sepenuhnya salahnya.

Bukankah Donghae juga berkata bahwa bukan hanya dia yang akan tersakiti jika dia berani mendekati Yesung? Apakah ini berarti dia harus terus menyakiti orang yang dia cintai? Apakah berhenti mendekati Yesung merupakan jalan yang terbaik saat ini?

Siwon menggeleng ambigu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Otaknya terasa buntu. Dia terdiam disana untuk beberapa saat hingga –

"Siwon-ssi," –sebuah suara berat yang terdengar berusaha dipelankan menyapa gendang telinganya, bersamaan dengan sentuhan ringan tangan seseorang di pundaknya. "Sepertinya berada disini bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik."

.

"Siwon-ssi." Donghae melambaikan tangannya di depan namja tampan itu. Siwon tidak merespon. Donghae tahu namja itu tergoncang atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Namun Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu dapat membuat Siwon sebegitu tergoncang. Bukankah Siwon baru saja bertemu Yesung? Mengapa cinta namja itu bisa begitu besar?

"Siwon-ssi," Donghae menggoncang bahu Siwon. Dan akhirnya kini Siwon sedikit terlonjak. Nampaknya Donghae baru saja berhasil menarik Siwon dari alam lamunannya. "Apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu?" sebenarnya Donghae bukanlah tipe orang yang begitu murah hati untuk menawarkan bantuan, terlebih pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun, keadaan Siwon yang seperti ini seolah tidak memberi Donghae pilihan lain.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku hanya membutuhkan penjelasan."

"Tentang semuanya." dan terbentuklah perpotongan di dahi Donghae. Hey, bukankah orang di depannya ini begitu tidak sopan? "Mengapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" tanya Donghae membuat Siwon menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja–"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberi tahumu." potong Donghae dengan nada yang kelewat dingin. Donghae pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Seperti yang kubilang. Jangan bertindak ceroboh dalam mendekati Yesung."

"Lebih baik lagi kalau kau berhanti mendekatinya. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Percayalah, bukan hanya kau yang terluka dalam hal ini," Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Donghae langsung berlalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar mengerti dan menjalankan apa yang kukatakan, Siwon-ssi. Dan satu lagi, jika urusanmu disini sudah selesai, kau bisa keluar. Aku akan keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu." ucap namja Lee itu sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

"Donghae hyung!" suara bass itu terdengar datar memanggil namja kepercayaannya. Tidak lama menunggu, seorang namja berambut hitam dengan mata sewarna surainya dan juga tubuh yang cukup bidang, muncul di hadapannya dengan langkah tenang. "Ada apa?" yang dipanggil –Donghae– bertanya.

"Direktur dari perusahaan Park benar-benar merepotkan. Aku harus ke Cheonan hari ini –bahkan mungkin hingga besok pagi. Padahal aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesungie hari ini," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjaga Yesung untukku? Dia belum bangun ketika aku bersiap-siap tadi. Jika dia masih tidur, tolong bangunkan dia. Setelah-." Donghae terkekeh memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah, tuan Kim. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Sudah terlalu hafal apa yang harus kulakukan. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Kau yang terbaik, hyung." Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah selalu begitu?" Donghae memandang Kyuhyun jenaka, yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku harus mengejar pesawat." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu. "Eh, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Donghae yang dibalas gelengan singkat Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk itu, hyung. Selamat tinggal." Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu rumahnya pelan.

Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng heran atas kelakuan Kyuhyun. Baru saja dia akan berbalik dan menjalankan amanat Kyuhyun ketika–

"Eh, Donghae hyung." –suara bass itu kembali menyapa telinganya. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Donghae pun membalik badannya, dan **obsidian **miliknya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang melongokkan kepalany di pintu.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah kau mengagetkanku! Ada apa?" Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan ketika Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Ketika kau membersihkan kamarku, ajaklah maid baru itu." pesan Kyuhyun. "Namanya Choi Siwon, Kyu." koreksi Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Intinya, ajak dia." kata Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Donghae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Aish, anak itu selalu saja tidak sopan," keluhnya.

.

"Siwon-ssi." panggil Donghae ketika dia melihat Siwon tengah berjalan di ruang tengah. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Ne?" Siwon tersenyum sedikit canggung mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan dini hari tadi.

Sebelah alis Donghae terangkat, menyatakan kebingungannya. "Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Donghae menyelidik. "Tidak ada, aku hanya akan mengambil air minum."

"Oh! Aku belum memberi tahu?" kaget Donghae. Kini giliran satu alis Siwon yang terangkat heran. Memandang Donghae dengan pandangan 'apa–yang–belum–kau–katakan?'. Donghae menghela napasnya kasar. "Tentu saja tempat makan maid berbeda dengan tempat makan utama, Siwon-ssi"

**Obsidian **Siwon membola. Yah, nampaknya harus ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia disini bukan lagi seorang direktur yang bisa berlaku dan memerintah seenaknya. "Bukankah aku kemarin sudah memberi tahu letak dapur? Ruang makan maid berada tepat disebelah kiri dapur. Ada pintu yang menghubungkannya. Kau bisa bertanya pada siapa saja jika kau kebingungan." suara Donghae menarik Siwon dari lamunannya.

"B-baaiklah." Siwon mengangguk. Baru saja Siwon akan berjalan ketika suara Donghae kembali mengintrupsinya. "Dan, Siwon-ssi." Siwon kembali berbalik untuk melihat Donghae.

"Ini bajumu, semua maid harus menggunakan ini, kecuali pada saat tidur. Dan juga, kamar yang kau tiduri semalam sebenarnya adalah kamar tamu. Setelah minum, kau harus merapikan barang-barangmu dan pindah ke sebuah kamar. Itu adalah kamar Shin ahjussi. Kau akan mempunyai beberapa roommate disana. Jika kau kesulitan menemukan kamar itu –seperti biasa– tanyakan saja pada maid."

Siwon ternganga. Apakah sebegitu repotnya untuk menjadi maid? Baru saja Siwon akan kembali melamun ketika suara Donghae lagi-lagi mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Satu lagi, setelah melakukan semua itu kau harus berada disini. Aku akan memberimu tugas. Aku memberimu waktu lima menit. Lebih dari itu, aku mungkin memecatmu." ucap Donghae enteng.

Sementara Siwon yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae langsung kelabakan. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu langsung berlari ke ruang makan khusus maid yang dimaksud Donghae. Dia langsung menyambar gelas dan meminum beberapa teguk.

Dilanjutkan dengan maraton ke kamarnya. Beruntung dia adalah tipe orang yang rapi. Baju yang sudah ia keluarkan hanyalah baju kemarin dan baju yang ia kenakan sekarang, selebihnya berada di tas. Sehingga dapat menghemat waktunya dalam membereskan pakaian.

Siwon hanya perlu memasukan charger ponselnya dan merapikan tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan itu sekenanya. Setelah itu dia langsung membawa tasnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang sesungguhnya.

Siwon cukup mengalami kesulitan dalam menemukan kamar itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat maid berlalu lalang disana. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama jika dia memang harus mengelilingi rumah megah ini untuk mecari maid.

Siwon berdecak kesal. Apakah benar ini adalah sebuah rumah? Bukankah disini hanya ditinggali Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae, serta beberapa maid yang berganti-ganti? Mengapa memerlukan rumah sebesar ini, eh? Merepotkan.

Akhirnya yang Siwon lakukan adalah mengikuti nalurinya saja. Memilih pintu secara random. Lalu mengetuknya sopan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, seorang namja berumur sekitar kepala lima, berwajah oriental dan memiliki sinar mata yang ramah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah namja itu ketika melihat Siwon. "Kau pasti Choi Siwon, eh?" tanya namja itu sebelum Siwon membuka mulutnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. "E-eh. Ne, bagaimana ahjussi bisa mengetahui nama saya?" tanya Siwon.

Siwon dapat melihat namja di depannya itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku adalah Shin Yong Gi. Kau bisa memanggilku _Shin Ahjussi_. Aku menunggumu dari tadi, Siwon-ssi. Ayo, masuk." kata Shin Ahjussi mempersilahkan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lalu memasuki kamar tersebut. Obsidian-nya mengelilingi kamar itu. Kamar yang Siwon masuki tidak besar, juga tidak kecil. Sederhana namun tetap terlihat nyaman. Terdapat tiga kasur, satu meja, satu kursi duduk, satu karpet dan juga satu lemari besar disana. Selebihnya hanya barang-barang dekoratif dan barang pribadi teman sekamarnya.

"Kau bisa meletakkan tas-mu disana. Disamping kasurmu." namja berwajah oriental itu menunjuk kasur polos yang terlihat rapi. Siwon pun meletakkan tasnya di samping kasur tersebut. "Apakah ini orang yang Donghae-ssi katakan?" tiba-tiba suara bass berat mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Shin Ahjussi dan Siwon menengok ke sumber suara. Disana juga terdapat namja yang mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih tua daripada Siwon. Namja itu jangkung, mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 cm lebih tinggi daripada Siwon. Sama seperti Shin Ahjussi, namja itu juga terlihat cukup ramah, ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung YunHo." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Siwon pun menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. "Choi Siwon," balasnya.

Yunho mengangguk singkat. "Nah, Siwon-ah. Kurasa aku lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil saja aku Yunho hyung. Selamat datang, dan buat dirimu nyaman disini." Siwon tersenyum, membuat kedua dimple indahnya terlihat. Dia pun mengangguk.

Siwon menatap Yunho dan Ahjussi Shin bergantian. "Baiklah, Shin Ahjussi dan Yunho hyung, aku sangat senang bertemu kalian, tetapi aku sedang dikejar waktu sekarang. Um... Aku harus berganti baju." jelas Siwon.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kamar mandinya ada disana, Siwon-ah." kata Shin Ahjussi sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu cokelat kecil. Siwon pun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Hossh... Hossh..." Siwon masih berusaha menstabilkan napasnya pasca maraton singkatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara namja di depannya – Lee Donghae – hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau terlambat sepuluh detik, Siwon-ssi."

Donghae melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap **obsidian **Siwon datar. "Anggap saja sekarang aku sedang baik hati, aku tidak akan memecatmu untuk sekarang. Kuharap kau lebih cepat lain kali, Siwon-ssi."

Oh, ingin rasanya Siwon melemparkan namja di depannya ini keluar jendela. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa perjuangan menuju tempat ini dengan waktu lima menit dan segala hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah hal yang hampir tidak mungkin?

Dan Siwon harus merasa beruntung tidak dipecat hanya karena terlambat sepuluh detik? Mengapa namja Lee ini begitu 'pengertian', eh?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Siwon-ssi. Sekarang ikut aku. Kau akan bekerja bersamaku dalam tugas pertamamu." Donghae pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat dengan Siwon yang terus menggerutu tanpa suara di belakangnya.

.

Terlihat kerutan heran – yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan – di wajah Siwon saat dia melihat pintu ebony besar di hadapannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ganjil dari pintu tersebut. Hanya saja, memori Siwon bekerja. Bukankah itu adalah kamar tempat suara-suara merangsang yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya tadi pagi?

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangnya, Siwon-ssi?" Siwon sedikit terlonjak dengan suara Donghae yang begitu tiba-tiba. Siwon menatap Donghae dan menggeleng. Donghae terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Namja Lee itu pun membuka pintu ebony tersebut perlahan.

Dengan gerakan tangan, Donghae menyuruh Siwon untuk mengikutinya. "Masuklah." ujar Donghae yang dibalas anggukan Siwon.

Satu alis namja Choi itu terangkat pertanda bingung ketika ia melihat ranjang dengan ukuran king size di tengah ruangan. Bukan, ini bukan tentang kasur mahal tersebut, melainkan tentang sesosok – entah namja atau yeoja – mungil yang berada di sana.

Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena hampir seluruh tubuh sosok itu tertutupi selimut. Hanya surai hitamnya yang terlihat dan sedikit kulit dahinya yang berwarna putih susu, yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna suraiya.

Siwon dapat melihat Donghae mengambil baju handuk berwarna baby blue dan juga sepasang busana casual dari lemari yang terletak di pojok ruangan. "Peganglah ini sebentar." Donghae menyodorkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya pada Siwon.

Perlahan Donghae mendekati kasur tersebut dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Donghae menepuk lengan seseorang yang terbaring di sana dengan begitu halus dan lembut. "Yesung-ah..."

DEG

A-apa yang baru saja Donghae katakan? _Yesung-ah_? Jantung Siwon terasa berdegup kencang dan nyeri disaat yang bersamaan. Berdegup kencang karena sebentar lagi dia akan melihat orang yang – apakah terlalu klise, tabu dan cepat jika aku menyebutnya cinta?

Dan terasa nyeri di saat yang sama karena... Bukankah hal itu menegaskan bahwa orang yang ditiduri Kyuhyun dini hari tadi adalah Yesung?

"Yesung-ah... Irreona, Yesung-ah." Donghae menepuk lengan Yesung intens. "Yesung-ah..." **obsidian **Siwon masih fokus pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan seolah berputar-putar di otaknya.

Perlahan terlihat sosok mungil itu terganggu dengan tepukan Donghae. Tubuhnya bergerak risih. "Yesung-ah," Donghae kembali menepuk lengan Yesung perlahan. "Unggghh..." **baritone **lembut itu terdengar dari sosok yang tersembunyi di bawah selimut.

Kedua sudut bibir Donghae tertarik membentuk senyuman yang kelewat menawan. Dengan kasih sayang diturunkannya selimut yang menutupi Yesung sebatas dada.

Kembali, Siwon merasakan nyeri di dadanya ketika melihat _kissmark _yang terlihat begitu jelas di hampir seluruh permukaan kulit putih dada dan leher Yesung. Namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya juga menghangat ketika melihat wajah manis itu di pagi hari.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, bibirnya pun membentuk sebuah senyuman manis melihat pemandangan indah di depannya ini.

Mata sabit Yesung mengerjap-ngerjap pelan untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan ugh! Siwon berani bersumpah bahwa Yesung adalah salah satu pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya selama hidupnya.

"Engghh... Donghae hyung?" jari Yesung terulur untuk mengucek matanya sebentar. Dan hal yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Donghae dengan senyuman yang menghiasinya. "Selamat pagi, Yesung-ah."

Yesung tersenyum. "Apakah aku bangun terlalu siang, hyung?" Donghae tertawa ringan. "Kurasa begitu, Yesung-ah." Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Dimana Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat ranjang sebelahnya kosong. "Kyuhyun memiliki urusan bisnis di Cheonan. Mungkin sampai besok pagi." jelas Donghae. Bibir cherry Yesung maju beberapa senti. Oh Yesung, tidak tahu kah kau bahwa ekspresi kesalmu malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan?

Donghae terkekeh, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh hidung mancung Yesung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Ish.. hyung! Sakit tahu!" keluh Yesung sambil melepaskan pegangan Donghae pada hidungnya. Dan bibir cherry itu pun semakin maju.

Kini Donghae malah mencubit pipi Yesung gemas. "Mengapa kau begitu manis dan cantik, eh?" kagum Donghae. "Ya! Hyung! Aku ini namja. Tentu saja aku itu tampan." kesal Yesung yang menimbulkan tawa renyah dari Donghae.

"Arra... Arra... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mandi, Yesung-ah? Bersihkan dirimu, lalu aku akan mengantarkan sarapan kesini." Yesung mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum pada Yesung lagi sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

Dengan gerakan tangan Donghae menyuruh Siwon mendekat padanya. Namja bermarga Lee tersebut mengambil baju handuk dari tumpukan baju di tangan Siwon. Disodorkannya pakaian baby blue tersebut pada Yesung.

Yesung memakai baju handuk itu di dalam selimutnya. Dari pergerakannya, Siwon dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Yesung sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat mau tak mau Siwon menahan napasnya melihat paha putih Yesung karena baju handuk tersebut hanya bisa menutupi bagian atas namja manis itu beserta separuh pahanya.

Siwon sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya selama ini Donghae menahan nafsunya melihat hal ini setiap pagi ketika suara deheman berat Donghae mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Choi Siwon-ssi?" Siwon tersenyum canggung, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah, sekarang keluarlah. Suruh salah satu maid untuk menyiapkan makan pagi. Dan tugasmu selesai untuk hari ini." putus Donghae. Siwon melongo. Masih tidak percaya dengan pekerjaannya yang kelewat singkat itu.

Jika satu maid hanya melakukan hal sekecil ini dalam sehari, lalu mengapa rumah ini memerlukan sebegitu banyak maid? Hhh, benar benar pemborosan. "Siwon-ssi. Kau dengar aku menyuruhmu keluar? Sekarang." Siwon mendengus kesal. Mengapa namja di depannya ini sangat menyebalkan dan tidak sabaran, eh?

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aah~ segarnya." namja Choi itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah sehabis mandi. Setelah dirasa rambutnya cukup kering, namja tampan itu pun menaruh handuk di tempatnya, lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Kedua matanya menutup, mulai membayangkan wajah dan keadaan Yesung tadi pagi. "Hhhh~" helaan napas terdengar dari namja tampan yang masih setia menutup matanya. Nampaknya sedang mencoba menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Siwon-ah?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Membuat Siwon membuka matanya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut. "Yunho hyung?" Siwon langsung membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Namja Jung itupun langsung duduk di sebelah Siwon. "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau sedang ada dalam masalah? Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur urusanmu. Hanya saja, tidak baik menyimpan masalahmu sendiri."

"Anggap saja aku sebagai hyungmu. Kau boleh menceritakan apapun padaku, tidak perlu merasa canggung. Tetapi, aku juga tidak memaksa." lanjut Yunho. Siwon menatap mata Yunho. "Yunho hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Pernahkah kau menyukai – ah, maksudku mencintai seseorang pada pandangan pertama, tetapi dia seperti tidak mungkin kau capai, hyung?" Yunho tersenyum. "Cinta pandangan pertama?" Siwon mengangguk. "Bukankah itu terdengar sangat konyol, hyung?"

Yunho memegang pundak Siwon dan menggeleng. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah terpikirkan untuk melupakannya, Siwon-ah. Sama sekali. Cinta pandangan pertama itu bukanlah sebuah kekonyolan, Siwon-ah. Cinta pandangan pertama itu spesial. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bagaima cinta bisa tumbuh hanya dalam sekali pertemuan?"

"Orang yang kau cintai dalam pandangan pertama itu, dia adalah orang yang benar-benar dipilih oleh hatimu secara langsung. Benar-benar murni. Maka dari itu kau harus memperjuangkannya." ujar Yunho. Siwon terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna perkataan Yunho barusan.

Sedetik kemudian, Siwon mengangguk dan seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya, membuat sepasang dimple-nya yang begitu menawan terlihat. "Terima kasih, hyung." Yunho menepuk pundak Siwon pelan. "Anytime, Siwon-ah."

"Omong-omong, siapakah yeoja yang bergitu beruntung bisa dicintai namja sepertimu, Siwon-ah?" tanya Yunho. Siwon terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. "Dia bukan seorang yeoja, hyung. Dia namja. Namja yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

Yunho terlihat sedikit kaget, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. "Aku tidak heran jika dia adalah namja yang manis dan menggemaskan. Bukankah harusnya memang begitu untuk bisa menjadi cinta pandangan pertama seorang Choi Siwon?" Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa namja beruntung itu?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho, kembali tersenyum simpul ketika membayangkan wajah manis Yesung. Menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Yunho. Baru saja Siwon akan membuka mulutnya ketika–

Brak! – suara pintu di buka dengan keras mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Pandangan Siwon maupun Yunho beralih menuju pintu. Dan disana terlihat Shin Ahjussi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang sangat panik. Siwon dan Yunho saling berpandangan heran melihat keadaan Shin Ahjussi.

"Ada apa, ahjussi?" Yunho beranjak mendekati Shin Ahjussi. Sementara yang ditanya langsung fokus memandang Siwon dan Yunho bergantian. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Tuan muda Yesung tidak ada di rumah."

.

.

.

TBC?

Gyaaaah apa ini -_-. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para readers tercinta. Sudah update-nya lama, sudah update malah mengecewakan dan super nggak jelas begini... Maaf sekali ya TAT

Saya juga minta maaf bagi yang ngerasa ini alurnya terlalu cepat. Saya masih newbie, jadi saya sangat berterima kasih atas masukannya ^^. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini?

Dan soal permintaan dari **yesunghyunggue90 **tentang NC YeWon, saya ingin bertanya dulu pada para readers. FF ini enaknya ending-nya dibuat YeWon atau KyuSung, ya? Jika hasilnya banyak readers yang menginginkan YeWon, maka saya akan mungkin akan membuat adegan NC YeWon. Namun jika lebih banyak readers yang menginginkan KyuSung, mungkin YeWon-nya bisa ditunda di ff lain, okay? ^^

Maka dari itu silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang pairing untuk ending di ff ini. Saya sangat menghargai setiap reviews disini. Terima kasih ^^

**Special Thanks For :**

**nin nina, JY, GaemCloud, kjwzz, miszhanty05, Kim Eun Seob, KyuSung Ship, mitha3424, Rhika, aku suka ff, Aquila3424, CheftyClouds, Jmjm, TrinCloudSparkyu, yesunghyunggue90, Guest, won, , hera3424, idda kyusung, Cloudhy3424, Dewi CloudSparkyu, LalaClouds, UkeYesung xD, Cloud246, clye, ajib4ff, Dindataurusz, Tata, ayukcloudyesung, qhaCloudsElf**


End file.
